High School DxD: Child of Void
by TheDarkAnubis
Summary: Vacio.. de hay vino la raza que me creo y el poder que obtuve... ahora me tengo que adaptar a esta nueva era, y usar el poder de mi pasado para el bien. IsseiXHarem [No Pervertido, OP, croosover con Warframe, poderes y personajes de otros Juegos y animes]
1. prologo

disclaimer: no soy dueño de Highschool dxd, ni Warframe. las franquicias pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños...

Prologo:

(n/t: antes que nada.. este prologo será largo porque contare la historia de los orokin, ya que deben saber de que era para que sepan mas o menos, como era esta raza xd)

 _mientras se llevaban a cabo las guerras_ _de las facciones_ [bíblicas]. _existieron unos seres extraterrestres_ _que dominaron todo_ , _sin que los humanos_ , _ni seres sobrenaturales_ _se dieran cuenta_...

 _y ademas quien me crearon y transformaron en lo que soy..._

 _contemos la historia de:_

 ** _Los antiguos orokin..._**

(pre-antigua guerra)

Los orokin eran seres "perfectos" físicamente que con cuyo poder tecnológico lograron conquistar el sistema solar completo creando así El Imperio Orokin , a la cabeza de los líderes Orokin estaba el Consejo de Ejecutores que fueron mejor conocidos como Los Siete y quienes se encargaban de gobernar en determinado planeta además de dictaminar la sentencia a algún ser que estuviera siendo enjuiciado en La cúpula en donde los acusados debían pararse sobre un disco del juicio el cual si la sentencia era la muerte, el disco del juicio pulverizaba al culpable en una luz de jade dejando nada más que polvo y sangre, por lo general se describe a los orokin como dioses, amos, tiránicos y egoístas, esto último dado que solo pensaban en el bienestar Orokin.

Los orokin fueron trayendo de la tierra junto a humanos. y en ese tiempo los ciudadanos orokin no se sabia el motivo de porque los trajeron, pero esos humanos empezaron a coexistir con los orokin..

aunque en las zonas publicas orokin eran tratados seres inferiores, aunque los humanos Vivian como cualquier orokin.

También cabe mencionar que dentro de las unidades militares de los orokin se encontraban los soldados Dax que son muy mencionados en varias de las historias relacionadas con los orokin, estas unidades tal vez son humanos no orokin ya que los orokin los miraban en menos o quizás los trataban así por el rango militar que tenían los soldados Dax.

Durante esta era de "paz", los orokin crearon a unos seres clonados llamados Grineer utilizando el ADN de humano, quienes eran principalmente utilizados como mano de obra barata en tareas como la minería o construcciones de estructuras, en definitiva, eran esclavos felices de servir a los orokin.

Se dice que los orokin y otros seres podían moverse en poco tiempo entre planetas gracias a los rieles solares los cuales son operados manualmente por las Torres de Control de Riel que eran utilizado como una especie de control de aduanas y verificaban que todo estuviera en regla antes de dar la señal al capitán de la nave inspeccionada para que pudiera utilizar la fuerza de empuje del riel.

Durante la era orokin, ocurre un accidente, una nave orokin llamada "Zariman diez cero" se pierde al hacer un salto desde Saturno hacia las puertas exteriores causado por una falla mecánica la cual finalmente termina en el Vacío, este caso fue investigado por Kaleen (una investigadora orokin) quien notifico a los familiares de aquellos que iban en el Zariman de lo ocurrido, hizo un reporte y cerro el caso dado que la nave no apareció luego del salto espacial. Días después Kaleen reabrió el caso ya que se encontró la nave Zariman flotando en las cercanías de Eris. Kaleen estaba con el grupo de reconocimiento que enviaron a esa nave, la nave estaba intacta pero no había sobrevivientes adultos, solo encontraron niños que estaban escondidos, Kaleen termina con severas quemaduras al romper la cuarentena cuando se acerca a uno de estos niños, según explicaron los altos mandos orokin, en dicha nave no iban niños antes del accidente. Luego de este descubrimiento, los niños fueron llevados a una estación de investigación en Lua (así se es como se llama la luna tierra según los orokin) ya que poseían poderes especiales aunque eran muy volátiles (no podían controlar los poderes), a esta investigación fue asignada una Archimedian(Cargo de investigación en genética) llamada Margullis quien era la amante del Ejecutor Ballas(Nota: Margullis no era orokin solo trabajaba para ellos, esto debido a que los orokin son físicamente perfectos y al ejecutor Ballas le gustaba Margullis por sus imperfecciones físicas.), Margullis tras varios accidentes al trabajar con estos niños, ella quedó ciega y con algunas quemaduras, pero aún así ella continuó intentando descubrir de donde provenían los poderes de los niños y cómo controlarlos, los orokin sin embargo temían a estos niños por los poderes que poseían y muchos de los Siete estaban de acuerdo en destruirlos pero Margullis se negaba ya que se había encariñado con ellos, finalmente Margullis descubrió que los niños podían controlar sus poderes mientras dormían por lo que les implantó un chip que les permitía controlar sus poderes incluso estando lucidos, con esto podían utilizar posteriormente un sistema llamado Transferencia . Margullis, luego de un tiempo, fue ejecutada en la cúpula por los Siete, ya que ella muchas veces había encarado a los orokin diciendo que lo que ellos querían hacer con los niños estaba mal. Finalmente los niños quedan durmiendo en crio estasis bajo las instalaciones de Lua.

 _no conoci a mis familiares y pienso hasta ahora que Margullis fue mi primera madre..._

Tras ser Margullis ejecutada, llega otro acusado, el cual es un Archimedian llamado Peritol quien reconoce a Margullis por su reputación y la ve justo pulverizarse por el disco del juicio cuando va entrando a la cúpula, este es acusado por el hecho que su proyecto tripulante no aporta nada a "El plan" y los Siete planean cancelar dicho proyecto y ejecutar a los responsables de ello, pero Peritol llega con una idea para "salvar" al imperio orokin ya que el imperio con el pasar de los años fue decayendo, esta idea era la Terraformación para que de esta forma los orokin pudieran colonizar otros planetas, junto con la idea, Peritol trae consigo un prototipo de la criatura que haría esto para los orokin, una especie de máquina que podía replicarse y adaptarse(consciente), los orokin al momento de ver la demostración de lo que puede hacer dicha maquina en vivo se atemorizan y temen que dicha cosa pudiera poner en peligro al imperio, Peritol les menciona que dicha máquina podría terraformar y preparar los planetas fuera del sistema origen para que los orokin pudieran colonizarlos, menciona también que esta criatura tiene una falla la cual es que el vacío es mortal para ellas, menciona que cuando estas criaturas terminen su trabajo el viaje hasta el sistema de Tau los destruiría al cruzar la brecha, tras esto el proyecto de Peritol es aprobado y bien recibido...

(antigua guerra) (Orokin contra concientes)

Tras terminar el trabajo que se les asignó, los conscientes al cruzar la brecha y regresar al sistema origen para "poner fin a su trabajo", quedaron estériles a causa de la falla que se les implantó en su creación por los orokin, esto enfureció a los conscientes haciendo que ataquen a sus creadores comenzando así la guerra.

Los orokin al ver que los conscientes comenzaron a ganar la guerra, se vieron forzados a explorar nuevas formas para intentar hacerles frente, por ejemplo convirtieron a los trabajadores Grineer en soldados, crearon la infestación y trataron de usarla contra los conscientes he incluso crearon a una criatura infestada llamada lefantis, pero todo intento terminó en un fracaso y un gran golpe para el imperio

(Nota: En algún momento durante la guerra, ocurre la gran plaga en donde los tenno ayudaron a los orokin a erradicarla.). En su desesperación, los orokin comenzaron a enviar naves de investigación al vacío, en donde, como último recurso vieron el potencial de los niños ahora llamados: "tenno". en donde mejoraron el sistema de transferencia que Margullis hizo, crearon los trajes llamados warframes los cuales tenían la capacidad de resistir el poder que el tenno poseía, de esta forma el tenno podría conectarse con el Warframe y controlarlo a distancia.

Ya que los tenno están conectados con los warframes mediante la transferencia, si el Warframe muere el tenno también (mientras esté conectado a la máquina de transferencia claro).

De esta forma los tenno pudieron luchar contra los conscientes usando los poderes del Vacío que adquirieron en el accidente del Zariman, los conscientes ven que los tenno se convierten en una amenaza real por lo cual descubren cómo destruirlos, mientras Hunhow (el conciente líder) se expuso ante los orokin para que ellos centrarán toda su atención en él y lo destruyeran, mientras que la consciente Natah hija de Hunhow es enviada a destruir a los tenno, pero, ella no lo hace, las razones de esta traición indican que los conscientes tras haber terminado su tarea de terraformar planetas fuera del sistema origen, al regresar al sistema origen los conscientes se volvieron estériles a causa de la falla de "fábrica" que les dejaron los orokin y Natah quería tener sus propios hijos, así que Natah se infiltró en las líneas orokin logrando convencer a los tenno y así hacerse con el control de los tenno al convertirse en Lotus, proclamándose como la madre de los tenno.

Al terminar la guerra, los tenno salen victoriosos derrotando así a los conscientes, esta victoria es celebrada en Terminus en donde los tenno son honrados con los tambores ceremoniales Naga, en este lugar estaban reunidos los altos mandos orokin como los Siete, al sonar el último golpe de los tambores los tenno atacaron y mataron a los orokin que estaban allí, lo más probable es que lo hicieron por lo que Lotus les dijo del balance o por venganza por lo que le hicieron los orokin a Margullis, destruyendo así al imperio...

los orokin no se fueron, sino sin antes matar a casi todos los tenno y hiriendo mortalmente a Lotus.

Lotus en sus últimos momentos de vida, dejo en criogenización al tenno restante en una base recóndita en la tierra, para dejar vivir a su ultimo hijo... y así falleció la madre de los tenno..

 _Lotus..., sin duda tu fuiste la mas me quiso_

 _y protegió, incluso fuiste capaz de dar la vida_ _para que yo sobreviviera... sin duda fuiste mi madre mas querida..._

( tiempo actual)

desde la tercera guerra de las facciones bíblicas, dejando como muerto a los antiguos reyes demonios y al dios bíblico.

los seres sobrenaturales, los humanos y muchos dioses de distintas religiones, lograron crear el tratado de kouh. que estipula que todos los seres sobrenaturales y humanos, podrían coexistir en paz y armonía. las guerras se habían acabado, pero todavía existía un poco la distinción de raza.

los seres sobrenaturales compartieron todos sus conocimientos. y lo que mas llamo la atención de los humanos: es que no se sabia todavía la locación del actual portador de la [boosted gear].ya que desde que se crearon el [divine divige] y el [boosted gear], no se supo cual era el portador de tan poderosa arma... hoy en día todavía se busca a el portador de esa [longinus]...

(tiempo actual) (parte de la Antártica sur)

el clima helado se podría ver y sentir.

la fuerza de la ventisca, podía empujar potentemente a la persona que no estuviera preparada para este viento..

cambiando de tema, podíamos ver a 2 personas vestidas como arqueólogos de lugares extremos, caminar en medio de la ventisca, por lo que parecía estaban subiendo una montaña que tenia... ¿escaleras?.

\- enserio tsuna, ¿crees que tengan razón los ancianos de ese pueblo?- pregunto un chico de 20 años de pelo negro y ojos azules.

\- kamito son ancianos y saben de lo que hablan...- dijo el ahora conocido como tsuna que era: un joven de la misma edad que kamito, de pelo blanco y ojos verdes- y además deberías tenerles mas respeto, ellos han vivido en este infierno frio toda su vida- termino mientras veía su lugar de destino, que era una gran cueva.

-ya lo se, pero no me gusto como nos trataron-dijo el peli-negro disgustado mientras entraba a la cueva.

-no importa-dijo mientras sacaba una linterna- bueno hora de buscar esa tan famosísima puerta.

entonces los 2, con linternas en mano, caminaron hacia adelante.

pasado un rato los chicos se detuvieron frente a una puerta semi-hexagonal blanca con un semi-circulo dorado y unos símbolos extraños con 4 ranuras para poner unas especies de llaves.

-lo encontramos kamito- decía el peli-blanco con asombro- trae las llaves- ordeno, y entonces el pelinegro saco de su mochila 4 llaves que tenían los mismos símbolos que la puerta.

al colocarlos, se escucho un sonido y entonces lentamente se abrió la puerta.

-es por eso que no la pudieron abrir-dijo el peli-negro.

al abrirse completamente la puerta, los jóvenes quedaron en schock por la arquitectura del lugar.

era un gran pasillo como una mansión, tenia paredes blancas y muchas líneas de oro en que daba un tono de elegancia, un gran candelabro que parecía que fuese un cristal en su estado original y un piso blanco con una línea negra que mostraba el camino a una puerta de color blanco y líneas doradas, tan alta como el pasillo.

los jóvenes tomaron unas cámaras para fotografiar todo el pasillo... al terminar empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, y esta se abrió hacia adentro.

al pasar la puerta vieron una gran sala de color negro con unas escaleras de oro que conducían a una especie de cascada.

-tsuna-dijo y entonces el peli-blanco lo miro-¿que clase de antigua civilización crees que sea esta?-pregunto nerviosamente.

-no lo se kamito, pero si te puedo decir algo- pauso para tragar saliva- puede que sea extraterrestre y que sin duda, sera el descubrimiento del siglo- dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

el pelinegro también sonrió, ya que pro fin se volvería reconocidos y podría estamparles en la cara su logro a los que no confiaron en ellos.

-bien bajemos, puede que haya algo oculto-dijo el peli-negro para recibir un asentimiento del peli-blanco.

al bajar las escaleras algo extraño escucharon, era como si una maquina estuviera funcionando. y entonces algo paso...

de la cascada empezó a salir un capullo de lo que parecía ser oro que estaba a una altura de 2 metros. los chicos miraban con asombro esta maquina, pero lo que mas los sorprendió fue lo siguiente:

del capullo empezaron a abrirse las partes de los pétalos, dejando ver a lo que parecía ser el interior y en el había un humanoide que estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser un traje de licra negra que cubría todo su cuerpo. y al separarse los pétalos, el centro empezó a moverse hacia adelante. quedando a 2 metros de los chicos y dejando caer al humanoide.

los chicos ante esto estaban schockeados, ya que no se esperaban que hubiera un ser en esa maquina.

ya después de dejar pasar el schock, por instinto fuero hacia el humanoide. al llegar no hicieron otra cosa que tratar de quitarle la "capucha", pero la "capucha" se abrió por si sola dejando ver a lo que parecía ser un joven de 18 años de cabello castaño y unas marcas en el cuello de color rojo.

-!oye chico despierta¡-grito desesperado el peli-negro mientras agitaba al castaño durmiente.

-cálmate kamito- dijo mientras tranquilizaba a su amigo-mira, se esta despertando.

entonces el peli-negro paro y vio como el castaño abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿d-d-donde estoy?-dijo débilmente el castaño para luego dormir de nuevo.

-joder, se durmió de nuevo-dijo el peli-blanco.

-tsuna, tenemos que ir a cuidar a este chico rápido- dijo el peli-negro.

-vámonos, ya tenemos lo suficiente- dijo mientras creaba un circulo mágico.

y entonces el peli-negro cargo al castaño, y los 3 se fueron a Japón... para ser mas exactos kuoh.

continuara...


	2. Cap 1 El Recuerdo antes del despertar

Capitulo 1 El Recuerdo antes del Despertar:

-¡Hermanos orokin!, hoy celebramos la victoria de los tenno contra los concientes-.

{Era orokin, Lua- Terminus, ? De ? De ?} {celebración de la victoria contra los concientes}

En Lua se estaba llevando a cabo un celebración orokin. En la cual se celebraba la victoria de los Guerreros Tenno, ante los adaptables concientes.

POV Issei.

Me encontraba caminando entre una de filas donde se encontraban mis hermanos tenno. Habíamos logrado terminar la guerra contra los concientes. Aunque duro mucho tiempo, lo logramos.

Mientras caminábamos, escuchamos como los orokin gritaban alabanzas sobre nosotros. Aunque solo fuera uno tenno que tenia un carga de importancia media, me sentí importante. Lo que me lleno de alegría.

-oye issei, ¿no crees que somos geniales?- me pregunto uno de mi hermanos, Neiro, quien esbozaba en una sonrisa de felicidad total.

Era un tenno que tenia el cargo de apoyo con su Warframe: Trinity. En el exterminio de concientes en Saturno. En una de mis misiones, me toco luchar junto a el. Aunque fuera hiperactivo, me agradaba.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Neiro?-le respondí con una pregunta confundido.

-ósea, nos están celebrando por nuestro trabajo contra los consientes-.

-si, pero yo creo que quien mas se lo merecen. Son los del escuadrón elite- dije dejando a Neiro con una cara confundida- después de todo ellos hicieron casi todo el trabajo. Nosotros solo les cubrimos la espalda-.

(/Nota: en el lore del juego no se tiene certeza los rangos de los tennos en la era orokin, por lo que invente los escuadrones.

/Nota 2: los warframes prime son los que, solamente, el escuadrón de elite podía usar. Mientras que los demás rangos usaban Warframes normales.)

-issei, por favor- exclamo decepcionado por mi actitud pesimista- tu fuiste el que mayor aporto, con tu Saryn-me dijo con admiración- estuviste genial contra esos Batallitas-.

-solo use la tercera habilidad para potenciar los melees y la cuarta- dije avergonzado rascándome la nuca.

-issei, ¿te digo uno de mis aspiraciones?-.

-claro-.

-Quiero llegar a ser el líder de apoyo del escuadrón de elite- me dijo con semblante soñador- voy a ser el mejor usando Trinity Prime-.

Lo mire con cara confundida. El añoraba convertirse en el mejor apoyo, pero me preguntaba: ¿Cómo lo haría?. Si la guerra contra los concientes ya ah acabado, como podrá subir rangos hasta llegar a ser líder de apoyo.

-¿Cómo lo subiras de rango, si ya hemos acabado con los concientes?- le pregunte confundido.

-Ayy, issei issei issei- suspiro cansado- todavía quedan las plagas de infestación en: Eris, Plutón, el Derrelicto y Sedna, por lo que todavía me puedo esforzar para llegar a ese rango-.

-hmm.. Cierto, te deseo suerte Neiro- le desee con una sonrisa.

-bueno, dime… ¿Qué harás desde ahora? Ósea, ¿Qué tienes planeado para el futuro?-me pregunto con curiosidad.

-buenoooo….. -posee mi mano en mi mentón pensativo- creo que, tratare de dominar todos los Warframes existentes, y crear otros- con un tono soñador dije.

Desde que descubrí mis poderes del vacío, al estar con la transferencia. Me sentí fascinado por los Warframes, por su poder y por su utilidad en el combate. Desde que conecte con mi primer Warframe, Saryn.

-wow, eso seria genial- expreso con asombro- y, ¿subirás rangos para dominar los prime?-.

-no se- inseguro dije- algunos rumores dicen que los warframes prime, al poseer mas poder que los normales, son mas complicados de controlar- le explique mi inseguridad. No me arriesgaría a perder el control con una posibilidad 50/50- por eso los usan los tennos de elite-finalice mi explicación- mientras no pueda hablar con uno de esos tenno, estaré dominando los warframes normales-.

-ok-me respondió desanimado. Parece que enserio quería que formara parte del escuadrón de elite-una cosa mas issei-.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte curioso.

-si logar convertirte en un investigador de warframes… ¿podrías inventar uno que use las sombras como habilidades?- me pregunto como si un niño le pidiera un juguete a su padre- por favor- junto las maños frente de su cara a modo de suplica. Cosa que me saco una risa leve.

-esta bien- me resigne a decir.

-gracias issei, espero que logres tu sueño- puso su mano en mi espalda como signo de amistad- mira, ya debemos parar- dijo mirando hacia el frente, cosa que hice yo también mientras miraba como las demás filas se detenían. Tocándole al final a mi fila.

Entonces de el balcón donde se hallaban el consejo de ejecutores, salió el líder de ellos. Un orokin que llevaba ropas extravagantes, mas raras que otros orokin con gustos extraños en la ropa.

El se posiciono en el medio de los otros 6 ejecutores, y se preparo para hablar.

-hermanos, hermanas y los mas importantes, los nobles tenno- empezó su discurso con un tono neutral- hoy nos reunimos en esta ceremonia, para celebrar la victoria de los tenno contra los concientes- se detuvo un momento para respirar y continuo.

A mi no me importaba mucho el discurso, ya que seria lo mismo de siempre que se dicen e los discursos en celebraciones. Empiezan con lo un saludo a los reunidos y a quien o quienes se celebra, y solo dicen halagos hasta que termina el discurso.

Mire a mi alrededor, visualizando a entre la multitud orokin, a los guerreros Dax. Honorables guerreros con una serie de códigos de lealtad, que servían a orokin de alto nivel, que poseían una especie de brebaje orokin llamado: "Kuva". Manteniendo al Dax siguiendo las ordenes del orokin sin rechistar.

Seguí mirando la multitud y, a duras penas, mirar a una especie de Excalibur negro y rojo, cuyo casco parecía deformado hasta quedar en una especie de símbolo.

Sin que lo pensara, el Excalibur dirigió su mirada hasta mi fila. Y yo pues…. Me asuste y regresando rápidamente la vista hacia el líder ejecutor, quien parecía estar terminando su discurso.

-y agradecemos que Margullis, se haya sacrificado tanto para lograr que ustedes Tennos. Lograran terminar esta guerra- nombro a la descubridora y creadora del catalizador de nuestro poder. Al hablar de ella note que su tono era extraño- y lamentamos su muerte prematura, en un accidente con uno de sus inventos- parece que yo era el único que sentido que el estaba mintiendo.

-Ellos mienten- escuche una voz femenina en mi cabeza- ellos mataron a Margullis- termino de decir la voz en mi cabeza. ¿Sera que me estoy volviendo loco?, no lo se pero fue extraño.

Por alguna razón me sentí inundado de una furia, si que supiera que lo provoco.

Podía sentir un odio al ver a los ejecutores. Las ganas de, con mi rayo de vacío, matarlos.

Mi poder del vacío parecía que se desbordaba, como si la furia lo impulsara a que saliera sin control.

¡AHHHHHHH!

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos. Un ejecutor fue asesinado por un rayo del vacío de parte de un tenno de elite.

Mire a los demás tennos, quienes se encontraban realizando la misma acción. Solo que sus ataques iban dirigidos a los orokin del publico.

¡Bits!

Mi cabeza me mataba, además que sentía como que mi conciencia se fuera apagando lentamente.

Desde ese momento no tuve control de mi cuerpo, ni de mis acciones. Además… de… que… no recuerdo nada de cuando estuve en ese estado. Y todos los recuerdos que tuve de los siguiente a eso, están bloqueados.

Continuara..


End file.
